Transformers: Matrix Chronicles
by Zero Prime
Summary: Suppose all of the different Transformers ended up in a war that resulted in the Matrix being shattered... How would the Autobots get it back? How will the Dark God be stopped? Read to find out! (Please review... this is so that I can improve on everythin


  
  
Episode 01  
First Encounter  
  
NARRATION: The planet Earth... Home to a race known as Humans... A race of people that have harnessed the power of the atom... They go about their daily lives, having no idea what fate awaits them...  
  
SCENE: A nuclear power facility in the Midwest. The director is a Dr. Andrew Witwicky.  
  
ANDREW: [walks around the control room] How are the new fuel rods holding out?  
  
OPERATOR: Pretty well, sir. Must've been some highly enriched uranium... [is interrupted by the ring of a security phone]  
  
ANDREW: [walks over and picks up the phone] Dr. Witwicky here.  
  
GUARD: You won't believe this, sir, but an oil tanker and a tank just rammed their way through the security gate here... and they didn't have any drivers!  
  
ANDREW: Are you serious?!  
  
GUARD: Of course! Look, I've got a bad feeling about this... I'd recommend evacuating the plant, now! [hangs up the phone]  
  
ANDREW: [hangs up the phone and activates the plant PA system] Two vehicles have just broken into the facility, and it is unclear why they are here. As a precaution, I am ordering a full evacuation of the facility. Evacuate now. [shuts off the PA system]  
  
[all plant workers run out of the facility and leave. Only Dr. Witwicky is still there]  
  
ANDREW: [walks over to the reactor control system] I have to perform an emergency shutdown... or else there could be a meltdown... [successfully shuts down the reactor and runs out of the plant, only to encounter the two vehicles that broke in]  
  
VEHICLE #1: You aren't going anywhere, human...  
  
VEHICLE #2: You have too much to offer us!  
  
ANDREW: What do you mean?  
  
VEHICLE #2: [points the tank barrel at Andrew] Get into the oil tanker. NOW!  
  
ANDREW: [walks over to the oil tanker and climbs in]  
  
VEHICLE #1: How can he possibly help us?  
  
VEHICLE #2: He doesn't have to know! Now let's get back to the base!  
  
[both vehicles leave the facility and head towards an underground facility near Chicago, Illinois]  
  
SCENE: Autobot Earth Command, north of Chicago, Illinois. Two Autobots are speaking with a holographic projection.  
  
HOLOGRAM: Sir, news reports are referring to two driverless vehicles that broke into a nuclear power plant. It must be them.  
  
AUTOBOT #1: What were they doing there?  
  
HOLOGRAM: That is unclear. The plant itself wasn't damaged, nothing was stolen, and all plant personnel are safe... except for the director of the facility. He has been reported missing.  
  
AUTOBOT #2: That doesn't surprise me. [transforms into vehicle mode] Sir, we'd better get going if we intend to catch up to them!  
  
AUTOBOT #1: Right. [transforms into vehicle mode as well] T-AI, activate the Global Space Bridge. You know the coordinates!  
  
T-AI: Right, sir! [activates the Global Space Bridge] You are clear for departure!  
  
[both Autobots drive through the portal generated by the Space Bridge]  
  
SCENE: A park near Chicago. Four kids are hanging out, having just finished their tenth year of school. Their names are PETER, JANE, MAX and EDDIE. They are discussing what they will do over summer vacation.  
  
PETER: So, what're you guys gonna be doing this break?  
  
MAX: I'm gonna work on my skateboarding [kicks his board up and grabs it]... who knows, I may be competing in the X Games someday!  
  
JANE: Well, [tilts her head down] you know what I'm gonna be doing...  
  
OTHERS: C'mon! You always spend too much time studying! JANE: Hey! It doesn't hurt to be ready for the next year! [looks towards EDDIE] So what're you doing?  
  
EDDIE: Nothing in particular... probably gonna sit at home and be bored... [looks towards PETER] And that leaves you, Pete... what about you?  
  
PETER: No clue yet... get back to me in a week or two, okay?  
  
OTHERS: C'mon! Tell us!  
  
PETER: Sorry, guys... I don't have any idea yet!  
  
[Peter's Walkman suddenly starts blaring a newscast]  
  
REPORTER: Our top story is a supposed attack on a local nuclear power plant. The actual facility was not damaged, and all the workers are safe, except for the director. Dr. Andrew Witwicky seemed to go missing after the incident that involved a tank and an oil tanker that breached security. It is rumored that they were driverless.  
  
PETER: [notices that the volume was cranked up all the way] I assume you guys could hear that, right?  
  
EDDIE: Yeah... don't you know that Witwicky guy, Jane?  
  
JANE: Sure do. He lives right by me, and we always talk about everything that goes on at the plant. Of course, I came right here after school, so I had no idea if he was home at all today.  
  
MAX: But... driverless vehicles? How can that make any sense?  
  
[The group is interrupted by two vehicles that are driving through the park. They fit the description given over the newscast.]  
  
MAX: Uh, guys, I think those self-driving cars are here!  
  
JANE: [looks into the cab of the oil tanker] Dr. Witwicky's with them!  
  
TANK: You know this human?  
  
PETER: That tank just talked?  
  
TANK: Yes, I did! [transforms into robot mode] I am MEGATRON, supreme leader of the Decepticons!  
  
JANE: Decepticons? Giant transforming robots? This can't be good!  
  
[Two more vehicles drive up to the scene. One is a tractor-trailer, the other is a car carrier.]  
  
TRAILER: [gradually slowing down] Not all of us are evil! [transforms into robot mode]  
  
CARRIER: [slows down and transforms] We knew that the Decepticons were after energy, but not humans!  
  
JANE: Just who are you guys, anyway?  
  
TRAILER: That answer will come in due time. But now you need to get to safety! Ultra Magnus, get these kids out of here!  
  
CARRIER: Right away, sir! [transforms back into a car carrier] Hurry up an get in!  
  
[kids get into Ultra Magnus' cab and he begins to drive off]  
  
MEGATRON: Scourge, go ahead and get out of here! Ultra Magnus is too busy to go after you, and I'll keep Optimus tied up! [Scourge drives off]  
  
OPTIMUS: So you want to dance? [pulls out his ion cannon and fires it right at Megatron's arm. The blast misses]  
  
MEGATRON: [charges at Optimus] You should have better aim than that! [strikes Optimus and knocks him down]  
  
OPTIMUS: [pushes up and manages to get Megatron down to the ground] I don't need good aim... I just need the will to win!  
  
MEGATRON: [punches Optimus in the face. Both begin exchanging a series of blows, and both are damaged in the process.]  
  
OPTIMUS: [breathing heavily] You seem to have a lot of fight ion you...  
  
MEGATRON: [breathing heavily] As do you, Prime... but we'll finish this another time! [transforms and begins to follow Scourge]  
  
OPTIMUS: [activates a radio] Perceptor, this is Optimus. The attack on the nuclear power plant has been linked to the Decepticons. Megatron is currently retreating with Scourge, but I can't quite shake the feeling that they may attack Ultra Magnus...  
  
PERCEPTOR: Are you requesting tactical assistance?  
  
OPTIMUS: If you're referring to backup, yes. Have whoever you send out meet with Ultra Magnus; he's en route to base now.  
  
PERCEPTOR: Certainly, sir. Base out. [shuts off commlink]  
  
OPTIMUS: [shuts off radio and transforms, then begins to drive back to base]  
  
SCENE: A bridge about 5 miles from the Autobot base. It crosses over a major river. Ultra Magnus has just pulled up.  
  
ULTRA MAGNUS: Well kids, we're almost out of the woods!  
  
PETER: Thank God... this sure beats dealing with a couple of evil robots!  
  
JANE: Yeah, but I didn't think that robots that could transform were even buildable...  
  
ULTRA MAGNUS: Well, the thing is... [is cut off by a blast from above] What in the name of Primus...?  
  
[a jet transforms into a robot and lands in front of Ultra Magnus. Soon after, a robotic mountain lion hops out of the cockpit chamber.]  
  
JET: You can never escape SKYWARP and RAVAGE! [shoots another blast at Ultra Magnus]  
  
ULTRA MAGNUS: I want you kids to get out right now and find some shelter!  
  
KIDS: Right! [jump out and run back to the end of the bridge, but are followed by Ravage]  
  
ULTRA MAGNUS: [transforms into robot mode] Just you and me, Skywarp... prepare to taste oblivion! [fires a couple of rockets at Skywarp, but he evades them by teleporting behind Ultra Magnus]  
  
SKYWARP: [punches Ultra Magnus in the back of the head] Well, you won't even be able to see your oblivion!  
  
[Ravage starts to growl at the kids angrily]  
  
EDDIE: Oh, great... what're we gonna do now?  
  
[a robotic German shepherd jumps onto Ravage and begins to attack him]  
  
MAX: What was that? [looks to the rear and finds two more robots] What the...? You guys enemies or allies?  
  
MARINE: Allies... you see, Optimus called us in for reinforcements.  
  
ARCEE: And in case you haven't noticed... Savage just saved you!  
  
KIDS: SAVAGE?!  
  
[Savage throws Ravage to the ground and runs over to the kids, then begins to yelp happily]  
  
ULTRA MAGNUS: [on the ground after getting hit by Skywarp] uhhh... this is worse than an energon hangover...  
  
MARINE: [runs over to Ultra Magnus] You alright, sir?  
  
ULTRA MAGNUS: [props himself up] I think so... but Skywarp won't be! [pulls out his laser rifle and shoots a few rounds at Skywarp]  
  
SKYWARP: [teleports behind Ultra Magnus, but is stopped by a shot fired right at him]  
  
ULTRA MAGNUS: Not this time! [shoots the stunned Skywarp at near-point blank range]  
  
SKYWARP: [in excruciating pain] uhhh... you'll regret this, Autobot! Ravage, return to me!  
  
[Ravage runs back to Skywarp, who transforms and allows Ravage to jump into his cockpit. The two Decepticons then fly off]  
  
ARCEE: You're such a good dog, Savage! [runs over to hug the robo-dog]  
  
SAVAGE: [yelps very happily] ULTRA MAGNUS: Uh, guys, our first priority is to return to base with the kids! [turns to the kids and transforms] Alright, guys... it's safe now, so it's time to get back on our way!  
  
[kids get back into Ultra Magnus, who then speeds off. They are followed by Arcee, Marine and Savage.]  
  
JANE: So where're we heading?  
  
ULTRA MAGNUS: There... [turns to an empty field about 1 mile away]  
  
EDDIE: Uh, why're you heading to an empty field?  
  
[elevator platform rises up from the ground. The Autobots pull onto it and it goes back underground.]  
  
MAX: What's going on here?  
  
[platform stops. The kids get out of Ultra Magnus, who then transforms into robot mode along with the others]  
  
ARCEE: This is Autobot Earth Command... our current home!  
  
PETER: You mean, you guys aren't from Earth?  
  
[Optimus walks over and stands next to Ultra Magnus]  
  
OPTIMUS: No, we aren't. I am Optimus Prime, and we are the Autobots. We're from a distant metal planet called Cybertron.  
  
JANE: I've never heard of an entirely metal planet...  
  
OPTIMUS: It's actually the home of both us and the Decepticons. Unfortunately, our planet has been so war-torn that pretty much nowhere is peaceful. EDDIE: So what brought you guys here?  
  
ULTRA MAGNUS: The Decepticons did. They're constantly in search of new sources of energy, so they scour the cosmos for intelligent races to exploit. And apparently their current plan is to exploit your people.  
  
JANE: Starting with Dr. Witwicky? I mean, he's a nuclear scientist, but what can he do?  
  
MAX: Maybe they'll make him build a bomb or something!  
  
OPTIMUS: Actually, we have reason to believe that they are trying to build a sort of superweapon that is capable of destroying entire planets. We can't let them accomplish that, and that is why we must free Dr. Witwicky from their grasp.  
  
PETER: Well, is there any way we can help you?  
  
ULTRA MAGNUS: As a matter of fact, there is. It's far too dangerous to have one of us do recon jobs, and our base is tied up with a multitude of other duties. So, we could use your help in keeping track of recent events, like attacks on power facilities and research labs.  
  
MAX: Forget the X Games... I'm gonna be a secret agent!  
  
OPTIMUS: But if you encounter any Decepticons, I want you to pull out immediately and contact us for help. Understood?  
  
KIDS: Yeah!  
  
OPTIMUS: Alright... Now, we'd better get you kids back home. I'll get you kids a lift, and on the way, I'll give you your communicators. [transforms]  
  
[kids climb into Optimus' cab]  
  
OPTIMUS: Time to roll out! [drives along the exit ramp as a pair of doors hidden in the ground begins to open, allowing them to exit]  
  
SCENE: An underground compound in a Chicago suburb... Darkthrone. Megatron is seen talking with a holographic head, but the head itself isn't visible. All that can be seen is a pair of electric-green eyes.  
  
MEGATRON: I'm sorry for losing to the Autobots, but the human we brought you should prove very useful in our plans!  
  
HEAD: Of course... If I am to obtain a new power source, we need someone to assist us... Now see if you can find something that we can use!  
  
MEGATRON: As you wish, my lord.  
  
[holographic head fades. Shockwave walks over to Megatron]  
  
SHOCKWAVE: You know that your acting was very horrible, don't you?  
  
MEGATRON: Shut up, you bucket of bolts!  
  
SHOCKWAVE: I'm just speaking the truth, Megatron. The Autobots will probably win and throw you in a nice, thick-walled cell!  
  
MEGATRON: And you with me, Shockwave! Now stop talking and start scheming! That IS why you're the second-in-command, right?  
  
SHOCKWAVE: Yes, sir.  
  
[Ravage begins laughing, as if coughing up a large hairball. Skywarp walks up to him]  
  
SKYWARP: You find this amusing, Ravage? You stupid cat... you're the one that let the Autobots win and let those Human brats get away! [Ravage complains to Skywarp in a series of growls]  
  
SKYWARP: I know you were fighting that Autobot puppy... you always fight him. [grabs a piece of solid energon shaped like a fish] You want this energon fish?  
  
[Ravage nods yes]  
  
SKYWARP: Then fetch! [throws the energon fish]  
  
[Ravage jumps in the air, turns on his boosters and catches the fish in midair, but is unable to prevent himself from flying into the wall head-on. Ravage slides down the wall in pain.] 


End file.
